marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thor Odinson
For other uses, see Thor (disambiguation) Thor Odinson is an Asgardian prince and the god of thunder, courage, physical strength and fertility in Norse mythology. Thor was banished to Earth by his father, Odin after re-igniting a war with the Frost Giants. Thor subsequently became well known for his actions on Earth, which included acting as a founding member of the Avengers. Biography ''Thor Odin decides to make Thor King and Ruler of Asgard as he is about to finally enter the Odinsleep after putting it off for so long. Thor revels in the ceremony and undergoes the passage of becoming King from Odin. As Odin is about to name Thor King, he senses that Frost Giants have snuck into Asgard and into Odin's Vault to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin, Thor and Loki go to the vault to find the Frost Giants slayed by the Destroyer. Thor says that they must go to Jotunheim and scare the Giants from ever trespassing in Asgard again. Odin says that the trespassers were a few and that they paid with their life but Thor says as King of Asgard he will lead an army to Jotunheim as Odin did before him. Odin says that he is not King yet. In their quarters, Thor begins throwing tables around in anger. Loki convinces him that they must go to Jotunheim before Sif and the Warriors Three arrive and Thor announces they are going to Jotunheim and that he will lead them to victory. They travel to the Bifrost and seek passage to Jotunheim and ask Heimdall's permission. Heimdall grants it and sends them to Jotunheim but says that if they get into trouble they shall not be granted entrance back. In Jotunheim, Thor leads the warriors to King Laufey's chamber where he warns them to leave whilst he still allows them. One Frost Giant approaches Thor before Loki leads him away until the Frost Giant calls Thor a princess. Thor unleashes his anger and the mighty power of Mjølnir and the warriors bravely battle the Frost Giants. Fandral is struck by a Frost Giant and warn Thor to pull back. Thor tells them to get out of there whilst he battles the Frost Giants. As his friends leave and reach the Bifrost Bridge, Thor unleashes the full power of Mjølnir and erupts the ground around him killing hundreds of Giants, before flying at full speed to kill Laufey's beast that was chasing the Asgardians. Laufey and his whole army then surround Thor who are at the edge of a cliff. Before they attack, Odin arrives and warns Laufey telling him to preserve the peace and not respond to the actions of a boy. Laufey says that war has begun so Odin transports he and the other Asgardians back to Asgard. Back in the Bifrost, Thor tells the Warriors to take Fandrall to the Healing Room. Odin then chastises Thor for his reckless actions saying that he would sacrifice the lives of innocent people to go to war and that they are not the actions of a King, but a warrior. Thor tells Odin he is an old mand and a fool who takes Mjølnir from Thor and removes his powers before using the Bifrost to send Thor to Earth. Thor is send through the Bifrost arriving to Earth in a wormhole, which is being studied by Dr. Jane Foster, Dr. Erik Selvig and their understudy Darcy Lewis. Thor stands only to be knocked over by the truck they are driving. He awakens realizing he is on Earth and begins shouting to Heimdall to open the Bifrost. The Humans believe Thor to be crazy and when Darcy threatens Thor with a taser, he is disgusted at her actions and she tasers him. He awakens in a hospital with a man over him saying he is about to take some blood. Unaware of his surroundings, Thor attacks the hospital staff and security guards taking on dozens before being sedated. He awakens again to find himself strapped down but manages to squeeze out of the restraints and heads for the exit before being hit again by a car, again driven by Jane. They take him back to their Wormhole Research Center where Jane gives him some clothes. Thor says that he is hungry and they take him to the local diner. He eats enormous amounts of food astonishing the 3 before smashing his cup on the floor demanding another drink. Jane tells him that if he wants another he should ask nicely before Thor overhears some locals talking about a "satellite" that crashed to Earth. Thor realizes it is Mjølnir and asks for directions. He says goodbye to Jane, Erik and Darcy and begins to walk to Mjølnir. Realizing as a mortal it is too far, goes to the local pet store for a horse. The owner says they don't have horses only cats, dogs and other house animals to which Thor asks for one large enough to ride. He leaves unsatisfied to see Jane again who offers him a ride. Jane tells him that S.H.I.E.L.D. stole all of her research and Thor promises to tell her everything she wants to know about the wormholes when he reclaims what is his. They arrive at the site to find it covered by a makeshift research facility. Thor sneaks in and takes down a guard before being noticed and begins making his way to Mjølnir taking down guard after guard, before coming across a particularly big guard who Thor ultimately defeats outside. Finally at Mjølnir Thor rejoices before gripping his mighty hammer but can't lift it, using all his mortal strength he still cannot lift it and falls to his knees. He is taken for questioning by Agent Phil Coulson but doesn't respond to any questions and then Loki arrives in front of him to tell him that Odin is dead and that Thor must remain on Earth to maintain peace with Jotunheim. Agent Coulson then returns to find Thor saying goodbye to thin air. Dr Selvig then approaches telling S.H.I.E.L.D. that Thor is Dr. Donald Blake their colleague who is drunk and Agent Coulson lets him go so he can follow them. Thor and Selvig go for a drink where Thor's drinking prowess leads to them getting into a bar brawl and Thor taking a heavily drunk Selvig back to Jane's camper. Thor and Jane go to the roof of the Research Center and gaze at the stars and Thor begins to tell Jane about the 9 Realms and Yggdrasil, the World Tree, before watching over her as she sleeps. The next day Thor's attitude has taken a change for the better and makes breakfast with Jane when they are interrupted by the Warriors Three and Sif who have found Thor. Thor rejoices to see them before they inform him that Odin is alive and that Loki is King and showed the Frost Giants the way into Asgard until they see another wormhole in the distance realizing Loki has sent forces after them. Thor, Jane, Selvig and Darcy begin to evacuate the town as the Warriors Three and Sif formulate a plan to stop the Destroyer. The Destroyer begins attacking the town destroying everything in its path and knocks back the Warriors Three before being seemingly stopped by Sif's spear. The Destroyer simply rearranges its body to face Sif and seems unstoppable. Thor tells them to fall back and that he has a plan. Thor approaches the Destroyer and speaks to Loki through it telling him that he is sorry and that he can't kill the innocent people and instead take him. Loki seemingly relents before using the Destroyer to send Thor flying backwards. Thor is dying and Jane comes to his aid and sits with him before he dies. The Destroyer continues to destroy the town before Mjølnir flies to Thor and returns his powers. Thor then creates a tornado around the destroyer and engages it deflecting its beams before disabling it. Thor then tells Agent Coulson who arrives that he must return Jane's research if he wants his help in the future as they fight on the same side. Thor then promises to show Jane the Bifrost and flies her to the Bifrost site. Asking to open the Bifrost, Heimdall doesn't respond and the Warriors Three and Sif arrive and he still doesn't reply. Heimdall eventually answers and the Asgardians return. Thor then flies to Odin's Chamber to see his mother Frigga and Loki who is shocked to see him. Thor reveals Loki's deception. Loki says he did it all to impress his father and be Thor's equal and says he will destroy Jotunheim using the Bifrost and attacks Thor who refuses to fight his brother. Loki sends Thor flying through the wall of the chamber and heads to the Bifrost where he begins the process of destroying Jotunheim. Thor flies to the Bifrost and engages Loki where it goes to the Rainbrow Bridge. Thor manages to tie Loki down by placing Mjolnir on top of him and goes to stop the Bifrost but it is too far gone to stop now. Thor doesn't want to destroy the Bifrost because then he can't return to Earth to see Jane but for the sake of the 9 Realms, calls Mjolnir to him and begins destroying the Rainbrow Bridge and the Bifrost falls away from Asgard in an almighty explosion and into the abyss of space. Thor and Loki are caught by Odin who returned from the Odinsleep and Loki reveals he did it all for him before letting go and falling into the abyss. As the Asgardians celebrate, Thor goes to see his father telling him he was wrong for his prior actions and that he has a lot to learn from him. Thor then goes to see Heimdall asking if there is any hope of returning to Earth. Heimdall tells him there is always hope. Thor asks what Jane is doing and Heimdall replies she is looking for Thor. Iron Man 2 Thor's hammer, Mjølnir, was seen after the credits of Iron Man 2. The Avengers After being welcomed back to Asgard as a hero, Thor must now return to Earth once again to prevent a cosmic-level catastrophe. With Mjolnir in his hand, a legendary hammer with immense power, the mighty warrior soon finds himself drawn into an unlikely alliance with Nick Fury's secret initiative, The Avengers, lending his power to their cause against his wayward brother, Loki. Thor 2 ''To be added Character traits Thor starts out as a brash young arrogant Prince who defies the will of his father and places his selfish needs before that of others around. Also due to his mighty power and appearance he feels he's entitled to rule with an iron fist. However once he arrives on earth and meets Jane Foster who shows him kindness and love. Thor is smitten and begins to develop a humble and compassionate heart. As all Asgardians, he possesses superhuman physical attributes, such as strength, speed, stamina and reflexes, and extremely skillful with a weapon. His weapon of choice being the all-powerful Mjolnir. With this, he is able to control lighting and electricity, as well as using it as a weapon. Abilities Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. However, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Thor is arguably one of the most powerful beings on the planet currently and one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (with the exception of the Hulk or his father, Odin). While on Earth, Thor greatly withholds his power unless fighting someone with similar strength and durability. *'Superhuman Strength:' Thor possesses vast superhuman strength, the full limits of which aren't known . However, he is capable of lifting well in excess of 100 tons. He was able to battle hordes of Frost Giants with great ease and go toe to toe with the all powerful Destroyer. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. As a result, his muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Thor's body are much harder and more resistant to injury than those of an ordinary human. As a result, he can withstand great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to extremes of both temperature and pressure, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Thor can drink mead all day long and not get drunk. He has withstood being attack by a Frost Giant and laughing it off. *'Superhuman Agility:' Thor agility, balance, and bodily coordination make him a great warrior for battle. He move with grace and speed, despite of someone his size. *'Superhuman Longevity': Thor, like all other Asgardians, is or isn't immortal in the same sense of some other god pantheons (It is unknown at this time). Thor ages at a pace far, far slower than a human being as he is well over 1,000 years old, more than likely being born after the war between the Asgardians and the Jotuns. *'Master Combatant:' Thor is an expert fighter, trained to various fighting techniques by his teachers in Asgard, and is a master of various forms of weaponry available in Asgard, including spears and swords. He is one of the most skilled fighters to ever walk the planet. He has been able to fight and gain the advantage with nearly a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, while powerless and mortal, with only his vast fighting skills, as Coulson stated he made his men, some of the most highly trained soldiers in the world look like "a bunch of minimum wage mall cops." *'Master Hammer Fighter:' After centuries of practice wielding his hammer, Thor is a master of fighting with his hammer. Weapon Mjolnir: 'A powerful mystical warhammer forge in a core of a dying star. Thor's magical hammer Mjolnir, which resembles a mallet rather than a war hammer, has a number of elemental powers. 'Mjolnir Abilities *'Worthiness Enchantment:' Odin lay a spell on Mjolnir, only those who are worthy can wielded it. When Thor sacrificed himself to protect the town from The Destroyer he proved himself worthy to wielded Mjolnir. In the movie; Thor put Mjolnir on top of Loki to keep him down. Steve Rogers may also be worthy of wielding mjolnir. *'Mystical Link:' Mjolnir obeys Thor’s commands as though it were alive. Mjolnir went to Thor when it was in a crater from miles away, it came to him in seconds. *'Weather Control:' Mjolnir gives Thor the ability to control the weather. It can control the elements and can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, tidal waves, earthquakes and torrential rains at a moment's notice. *'Flight:' Mjolnir give Thor the power of flight. With Mjolnir Thor can fly at tremendous speeds. *'Durability:' Mjolnir is extremely durable and nigh invulnerable like the metal Adamantium. Mjolnir is made of a enchanted metal named Uru, which can withstand extreme heat. It shows to deflect the Destroyer's beams. *'Speeds:' Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great speeds by holding onto the leather thong. In the movie, Thor, he bashes the Frost Giants around him, then throws Mjolnir, making it hit multiple Frost Giants in it's path in moments. *'Energy Projection:' With Mjolnir, Thor can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. As seen in the movie, he raised his hammer to the air and channel lightning through it and back into the ground to release an energy wave attack that devatsted an area up to miles and his father, using it to channel an energy blast through it that destroys what was left of Thor's armor after stripping much of it off of him and throwing him into the Bifrost. Relationships Friends and Allies *Odin - Father *Frigga - Mother *Sif - Friend *Jane Foster - Love Interest *Erik Selvig - Friend *Darcy Lewis - Friend *Fandral - Friend *Volstagg - Friend *Hogun - Friend *Heimdall - Friend *Captain America / Steve Rogers - Team Mate and Team Leader *Iron Man / Tony Stark - Team Mate *Nick Fury - Team Mate *the Hulk / Bruce Banner - Team Mate *Black Widow - Team Mate *Hawkeye/Clint Barton - Team Mate *Dum Dum Dugan - Team Mate Enemies *Loki *The Destroyer *Laufey *Frost Giants Behind the scenes *Initially, Chris Hemsworth was dropped from consideration, but had a second chance thanks to Kevin Feige. *Hemsworth stated that he gained 20 pounds for the role by eating non-stop and revealed that "It wasn't until Thor that I started lifting weights, it was all pretty new to me". *Regarding his take of the character, Hemsworth said, "We just kept trying to humanize it all, and keep it very real. Look into all the research about the comic books that we could, but also bring it back to 'Who is this guy as a person, and what's his relationship with people in the individual scenes? *About approaching Thor's fighting style, he remarked, "First, we looked at the comic books and the posturing, the way Thor moves and fights, and a lot of his power seems to be drawn up through the ground. We talked about boxers, you know, Mike Tyson, very low to the ground and big open chest and big shoulder swings and very sort of brutal but graceful at the same time, and then as we shot stuff things became easier". *Hemsworth stated that he was able to maintain the strength he built up for Thor by increasing his food intake, consisting of a number of chicken breasts, fish, steak and eggs a day. When asked exactly how much, Hemsworth joked, "My body weight in protein pretty much!" *Chris Hemsworth has commented briefly on the friction between The Avengers, focusing specifically on Thor and Captain America. "They're used to being leaders and if you put them all in a room, it's going to be about who runs the show," ''he said. ''"They all have some friction, absolutely, but it's about the journey of the team." ''However, the main reason for the team coming to blows is apparently a fairly simple one. The villainous Loki and his mysterious "alien" army.' 'Thor has a different opinion about how this should be taken care of, because it's his brother,"''' ''the actor revealed. ''"I think it's heartbreaking, because he feels very responsible for why Loki has spiralled off. He keeps trying to appeal to whatever good was once there." Appearances/Actors *Canon (4 films) **''Iron Man 2'' (Mentioned only) **''Thor'' (First appearance) - Dakota Goyo, Chris Hemsworth **''The Avengers'' - Chris Hemsworth **''Thor 2'' - Chris Hemsworth Trivia * The Marvel Comics character Thor was based on, was in turn based of the Norse god of thunder of the same name. * Thor's hammer Mjolnir is shown after the credits in Iron Man 2. * Thor's human alias is Donald Blake, When Thor arrives on earth Jane gives him clothing attire that once belonged to her ex-boyfriend Donald Blake. Later when Thor is captured and interrogated by Phil Coulson, Erik Selvig appears and informs Coulson that Thor is actually Donald Blake a member of his scientific staff. An agent confirms it by running a background check in the computer database and turns up a falsified document created by Jane of Thor assuming the identity of Dr. Donald Blake. *In Norse mythology, Thor and Sif are married. *Sif is also Thor's lover and main love interest in the comics, not just a friend or a teammate. Gallery ''Thor'' youngthor.GIF|Dakota Goyo as young Thor. Thor_Movie.jpg|Thor before his subjects. Thor movie still.jpg|Thor before Odin. Thor odinson.png|Thor in Odin's Throne room. Thor CH.jpg|Thor in Jotunheim. Thor frost.png|Thor and Loki in Jotunheim. Thor & loki.png|Thor and Loki. Thor 01.jpg|Thor in Jotunheim. Thor fight.png|Thor ready to fight. Thorewphoto.jpg|Thor argues with Odin. thor-with-odin.png|Odin about to banish Thor. 38256_442625644803_364544669803_6058282_6814838_n.jpg|Thor attempting to lift Mjolnir. Jane Foster and Thor.jpg|Jane Foster and Thor. Thor & phil.png|Thor talks to Phil Coulson. Thor & jane.png|Thor kisses Jane Foster's hand. thorempire2.jpg|Thor in his Asgardian robes. Promotion DSC03549.jpg|Thor's helmet on display. Thor movie poster.jpg|Poster for Thor. 255767 202531053125336 100001053281577 600863 602504 n-1-.jpg|Thor. Thor Odinson poster 01.jpg|Poster for Thor. Thor 111.jpg Thor movie.JPG|Concept art of Chris Hemsworth weiding Mjolnir as Thor. 29732 453308379745 505584745 6023626 5926477 n.jpg|More concept art of Hemsworth as Thor. thortickets2.jpg|Promotional Material for Thor. THOR.jpg|Promotional Art of Thor in his helmet ''The Avengers'' Thor The Avengers.jpg|Thor. THOR avengers movie.JPG|Thor's new look. Fightingsmile.jpg|Thor smiles. Thorforest.PNG|Thor chasing the Hulk through a forest. Thor and Captain America.jpg|Thor with Captain America. Thor and Captain America 01.jpg|Thor and Captain America. Thor avengers hammer-lightning.JPG|Thor summoning lightning. Cap thor fight.JPG|Thor and Captain America fight. Avengers-chris-hemsworth-chris-evans-set-photo-01-600x464.jpg|Chris Hemsworth and Chris Evans on set in costume. Chris thor & tom loki set.jpg|Chris Hemsworth as Thor and Tom Hiddleston as Loki on set. Promotion Avengers Thor.jpg|Promotional image. Avenger Thor.jpg|Promotional image. Thor Avengers poster.jpg|Thor poster. TheAvengers Thor Poster.jpg Thor_Avengers2.png|Thor Avengers promo art. Thor sdcc.jpg|Thor in Avengers promo art. Thor Avengers promo art.png|Thor in Avengers promo art. THOR.png|Thor in Avengers promo art. THOR promo art.png|Thor in Avengers promo art. ThorAvengers-2.jpg|Thor Avengers prequel comic cover issue 2 References Category:Thor characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Secret identity Category:Warriors Category:Asgardians Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Electricity Category:Characters with Weather Resistance Category:Characters with Agility